Most rifles eject cartridge casings from an ejection port prior to insertion of another cartridge within the firing chamber. This ejection can be manually accomplished through a bolt action or automatically accomplished through a gas operated ejection mechanism. Once ejected from the ejection port, cartridge casings can strike people in the area as they fly through the air or cause people to slip as they accumulate on the ground. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a collector securable to the rifle that captured and held the ejected cartridge casings as they were ejected from the ejector port. It would be a further benefit, if the cartridge casing collector could be easily and rapidly emptied without removing the collector from the rifle to which it is attached.
In addition, because the cartridge casings are made of non-magnetic brass alloy, it would be a benefit if the casing collector had an extraction door magnetically securable in a closed position. This would allow for positive closure of the casing collector without the need for sharp, breakable closure hooks and fittings.
It is also a problem to quickly secure the receiving aperture of the collector over the ejector port of the rifle. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cartridge casing collector that was quickly securable to a rifle with a positive gripping force using a clamp assembly including an adjustable tensioning mechanism. It would be a further benefit, if the cartridge casing collector provided access paths to the various functional levers and buttons of the rifle, including the clip release button of the rifle, while it is secured to the rifle.